


My Sweet Reek

by Gemfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Food Porn, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From LoveYourCrookedNeighbour's prompt on the ASOIAF Kinkmeme</p><p>   <i>Ramsay feeds Theon sweet things/sticky deserts and gets all hot and bothered by it. Lots of sucking, licking, biting and oral fixativeness along with Ramsay chiding reek for “being coy” (ie victim blaming).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Reek

**Author's Note:**

> The first sticky thing is essentially Baklava, the second is Indian Jalebi.

He can smell it before he sees it. A tray of sweet baked goodies, the bakers at the Dreadfort have been busy. Ramsay has made a habit of taking his meals in front of him, occasionally throwing scraps in Reek's direction and letting him off the cross for a short while so he could scrabble for the morsels before calling his men and hauling him back onto the godforsaken thing.

This time however the bastard grabs a chair and sits himself down next to the cross with the tray on his lap. He picks up a custard tart and takes a bite. Reek squeezes his eyes shut but the scent is overwhelming, sweet and warm and yeasty, it drifts over the underlying stink of the dungeon and he can't help it, his mouth starts to water.

“Would you like one Reek?” He opened his eyes to find Ramsay staring at him, his right cheek puffed out, full of half-chewed tart. He dared not answer. “Here, how about a lemon cake?” _Lemoncakes are Sansa's favourite._ He could barely remember who Sansa was, a sister of somebody he once knew? He did not know why he thought of her when he thought of lemoncakes. Reek shook his head.

“No thank you My Lord, those are yours.” Ramsay stood abruptly, making Reek flinch.

“Yes. They are mine, and I am offering one to you. Where are your manners Reek?” His hand hovered over the tray, “Ah, you'll like this one.” He chose a small square, layers of thin pastry, dripping with syrup and held up before Reek's face. “Go on, take a bite.” Gods, the smell was making his head spin, hunger overtook any sense, and anyway, Lord Ramsay was practically shoving the thing at him. It was soft and sweet, pastry crumbled onto his lips and the syrup dripped onto his chin. Reek closed his eyes again, savouring the moment, sure that Ramsay would set about destroying it anytime now.

“Oh Reek, so messy.” He heard the voice, soft, close by and opened his eyes again. Ramsay's face was barely an inch from his own. “You have syrup running down your face.” Ramsay leaned in and licked up the sticky rivulet, ending at the corner of Reek's mouth. He let out a soft chuckle and Reek shivered and struggled not to flinch. Ramsay's tongue was warm and not unpleasant, but that always meant that pain was imminent at any second. A faint smile played over his lips. “You also left some crumbs. Gods Reek it's as if you _want_ me to kiss you!” He leaned in again, swiping pastry crumbs off with tongue and lips, sweet breath washing over Reek's face as Ramsay stared at him. Then Reek was being grabbed by the nape of the neck as Ramsay crushed their lips together and forced his tongue into Reek's mouth. Reek tried his best to focus on the fact that Ramsay's body was warm pressed against him, a welcome respite from the cold air of the cell. He had been given a bite of sweet pastry, a treat a prisoner couldn't even hope for. He heard his stomach churn and wasn't sure if it was because of the food or the fact that Lord Ramsay had his tongue in his mouth, or maybe a bit of both. Ramsay pulled away, his eyes hooded, smirking.

“You did that deliberately didn't you? Eating like some starving cur, getting it all over, so I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.” His voice lowered as he spoke to barely a whisper. And now a hand was creeping up his stomach, over his chest, resting in the hollow between neck and shoulder. He huffed out a soft laugh again. “Still hungry? Which shall it be next? You seem to like the sticky, drippy things don't you Reek?” He was met with silence and Ramsay looked back at him expectantly. He would have preferred one of the tarts, easy to bite, easy to eat, neat. But he knew the choice was not up to him.

“Yes. My Lord.” He croaked out. This time Ramsay chose a coil of fried batter, which was sitting in a puddle of it's own syrup. He softly dragged it over his torso, leaving sticky lines on the way to Reek's mouth, but Reek was beyond caring now, instead of biting off just a piece, he grabbed at the sweet with his tongue, trying to pull as much into his mouth as possible before worrying about chewing and swallowing. He heard Ramsay's breath catch. He was going to pay for this he knew, he contemplated if it was worth it as he tentatively chewed the lump of sugary batter and swallowed. It tasted like ambrosia, but the way Ramsay was watching him, nostrils flaring as he watched Reek's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His stomach began to twist itself in knots, _Oh Gods no, keep it down, you need the food, he doesn't need the satisfaction._

“So greedy! You keep this up you'll make yourself sick.” He trailed a finger through the sticky mess on Reek's chest and held it to his lips. Reek obediently sucked the offered finger into his mouth, licking the syrup off. Ramsay's grin was positively wolfish. “Oh, so _that's_ what you want is it?” The bastard crouched down to lick up the line of syrup he'd left on Reek's body. He didn't stop when the trail of syrup ended, slowly making his way up Reek's throat, mouthing at his Adam's apple, dragging teeth across his jaw and biting at his earlobe, pulling gently. Reek could feel the telltale hardness against his hip. Ramsay eventually pulled away, pink tongue languidly licking his lips.

“You liked that didn't you, sweet Reek? Your belly sure sounds satisfied.” He splayed a hand over his stomach and leaned in to murmur in Reek's ear. “Practically seduced me, but I have stronger resolve than you, obviously.” He picked up the lemoncake and nibbled at it delicately. “I'll have to tell the baker that I was swindled out of some of my treats and ask for more. He won't be happy, in the end someone will probably get punished...” he trailed off as he picked up the tray, snuffed the brazier and left, the door closing behind and the lock clacking, leaving Reek in dark silence, struggling to calm his belly, realising with increasing concern that he was now desperately thirsty, and that the rich food was making him feel nauseated. He now began to doubt if it was worth it.


End file.
